Mario and Bowsette in the Blazes of Love
by ComicsNix
Summary: After Mario fails to convince Peach to marry him, Bowser tries to comfort Mario in his bedroom with a very hot surprise.


**_The author_** \- Hi people. Long time no see. Life got in the way (and I got lazy heheheh) but I'm returning to the fanfiction world. I was following the creation of Bowsette and it gave a itch to write some cool fanfiction. Hope you guys like it!

 **Mario and Bowsette in the Blazes of Love**

Mario wanted to marry Princess Peach but she acted like a prissy prostitute:

"Come on Princess, we love each-a otherrrr!" cries Mario on his kness pleading for Peaches hand to marry him.

"No! Go away you fat bastard! I am a delicate flower, I would never marry a lowly blue collar worker like you. Iwill only marry royalty or a rich mens. Get outta here fatso!" and Presces Peach slaps Mario Mario's face.

"Ouch! I saved you from Bowser, I deserve a night of love and passion with you!"

"Fuck you homo, I'm going to disneyland! So long gay Mario!" and Peach entered her floating boat, lifted a leg, broke wind and went away. Bowser was near, he had been defeated by Mario and was lying on a puddle of his own vomit. It smelled like rotten macaroni and necrotic skunk carcass. But he liked it. He was kinky.

Bowysser coulnd't marry Peach,and now he kindas fell bed for Mario, the mustachoided pot bellied pumber. Peach's fart was smelly:

"Hey Mario, ehhh, do you, errrr, wanna, kinda, errr h-hang o-out?" asked Bower with a funny funky smelly voice. He didn't brushed his teeth for days and some teeth were rotten and decaying like a decrepit old whore's ass. But he is like a soldier. A shotgun hole in his guts only makes him stronger:

"Okay Boser, I kinda don't know-a what to do know. My only porpos in life is ta save da Princess. And now she treats me like an used tampoon-a."

Maro and Boosewer went to Bowes castle and there. They playing some minecraft and after played guitar and danced the macarena. But Mario was still felling the blues, the blues shell. THem, Boooserw said somethnig:

"What here mar io, I have somethnig that will elevated your spririts." and Boweser went under his bed and grabbed somethnig.

"Whata is this Bower? Pricess Peach's crown? What are you going-a ta do with it-a?" said Mario, protecting his butt against the wall. He had bad past experiences with ponty crowns:

"Don't be afraid Mario, you will feel like a real man...hehehehheheh!" and Bowsero put the crown on his top of his own head. And them...the transformations began!

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaa..." Mario was discombobulated. Boweser transformed in front of himself into...Bowsette! An extremely hot and bootylicious princess drenched in pussy juices smelling mayonaise and cucumber pie. Mario imediatley acquired a severe case of priapism.

"My GOd-a! My dick is rock hard diamonds!" and Mario imediatlye inserted his mushroom cock inside the lizard textured pussy of that prodigiously blazing hot dark princess full of satanic countermeasures.

"Ayyyy, what a scaldingly hard pipe you have mister plumber!" said Bowsette, ejeculating hot plasma from her torrid pussy. She was a dragon after alls.

"Nooooooo" and Mario's penis gets charred with the ball of fire emanating from Bowsettes vagina. "My little Mariotino! It is ruined-a! I will never produce a little plumber to call my offspring-a"

"There there, my hot hairy man, take this mushroom, it will make you well." and Mario ingests that strange mushroom full of hair follicles and corruption.

"WhoA!" and Mario's penis turned giant and poweful! 40 inches of pure bronze alloy. He is now immune to the volcanic lustful Bowsette's vagina.

"Ay carambA! Soy a new men! Here I come my scallywagllicious princess!" and Mairo's cock is inserted fully into the scally vagina. The cock is so big it emerges from Bowsett's mouth and cum 1-up mushroomes directly inside Mario's mouth:

"NOooooo! I'm no hoooooommmmoo! " but now Mario is questioning his own sexuality. He tasted his own semen and feels extremely self couscious, despite acquiring 50 lifes in one gulp:

"Come here my powerful shaggy unshaven bewhiskered fat man" asks Bowsette's with a sultry voice like a pregnant licentious kangaroo emerging from a lustful cock coffin. "I will prove to you you are a Mario wiht a capital Man."

Bowsette them turned around and showed Marion her round soaking wet and shining big butt.

"Put it in and call me Shirley!" cried with lustful desired Bowsette's as shegrabbed Mario's aluminium 60 inch cock and inserted directly inside her pulsating unhallowed anus:

"Oh! GOd! I think-a I'm having multiple organisms Princess Bowsettttte!" cries with joy the spurt discharging mustachoied abdomen distended man. However:

"Uh Oh! Mario my dear. Huff huff" tries to speak Bowseter while orgasming and ejaculating lava and brimstone from her front hole " I think I forgot somethnig..." but she was too late. Mario pumped Boswette's anus so much that the pressure became critical, and them:

"Boooooooooooooomm" an explosive diarrhea thundered off from Bowsette's fecal blackhole, submerging the poor plumber Mario into a deluge of semi digested meatballs and octopuss's asshole.

"Sorry my modern man," said a blushing Bowsetter, pooping and farting as cutely as a ballerina bear.

Mario got a bit confuse, but his boner disagreed with his imediate disguust

"Princess Bowsette, I think I discovered a new fetish-a".

Mario. covered in feces and macarroni, them turned Bowsette, put her on his lap and say:

"Bowsette, my love-a, have you heard of a little game called Dirty Sanchez?"

Bowsette made an inquisitive face and denied:

"I will show you my dear" said Mario. He them put his index finger inside Bowsette's asshole(it was still leaking feces and putrid noodles), and started to draw a moustache under Bowsette's nose. She cummed with joy.

"Oh Mario, I loved it!" and they procced to kiss one another. Mario moustache got soiled with shit and the two of them now are united in love.

Bowsette's them started to lick inside Mario's nose and swallow his mucus:

"Better than caviar" she said and her boobies started to leak milk, but not common milk, it was milk mixed with ketchup and chillipepper. She is a fiery manatee full of lust and ready to aceept the final eradication in exchange for the ultimate trancendent orgams:

"Mario! Fuck my titties! Even if I die, don't stopped! I want your steel cock cumming into my bosom and exploding me with savage virility!"

Mario didn't wait and his metal member inserted itself inside one of Bowsett's titties and started to fuck it and ejaculate boilling mercury with extreme prejudice, melting Bowsettes boobies from inside:

"Yes! YES! MORE BITCH! MOOOORE!" cried Bowsetes's with a cantankerously authoritarian voice, full of bravado and persuasive gonorrhea, inflicting the most vile diseases inside Mario's decayed metal cock.

"Nooooo! You are infecting me bitch!" cried in pain Mario, the betrayed putrid plumber, now decaying and rotting from inside from all the combined diseases Bowsette inserted thru his urethra.

He is full of hate and lust, and know that his last minutes of life are rapidly passing by. It was his own choice to fornicate with that diabolic lizard woman, and he will pay the price, but not before ejaculating his last jet of coagulating semen inside that fiendish titties:

"I see you in hell you whoooooooooooooreeeee!1!1!" and Mario's cock explodes inside Bowsette's boobies in a blazing inferno, burning flesh and bone, destroying titties and nerves and damaging all Bowsette's organs like a crying pooping panther. She expels from her vagina the last volcanic orgasm, a jet of fire and coals that spread all over the bedroom, burning furniture and hitting Mario's skin, head and bonner. Mario's body starts to combust and his brain boil, while his eyes explode in a thousand pieces and his bowels eject its contents, covering the flowing pussy lava with shit and aids. The couple share a last kiss while they melt in a puddle of hot vile shit.

 **The End**?

 **Prologue**

Peach heard the news about Mario's and Bowsette's affair and got jewlous, thinking how they made passionate love in the middle of putrescence and degeneration, forgetting about her, making her feel unloved and with a dry pussy. She started to study necromancy:

"One day I will ressurrect them both, and they will show me how real pleasure feels. Muahahahahahhaa! They will be my sexual slave zombies, and I will have my revenge!"

 **The End 2**?


End file.
